miettes_oc_mumbo_jumbofandomcom-20200213-history
Blue Moon Bistro
Blue Moon Bistro (formerly called The Noir Bistro) is a restaurant marked towards people between the ages of 6 to 12. It is based on Blue Moon Network, and has an all around Blue Moon Network theme. Appearance General appearance The diner has light pink walls and white marble tiles. It has posters of BMN shows all around, and even flags with BMN mascots. There is a seating area with a furnace with a poster of what looks like Kyoto and all the mascots taking a selfie together. There are booths and other seating areas for families, and the tables have mini televisions and they are set to Blue Moon Network. When you get to your table, the mini TV pops out, and you see all the BMN mascots, Kyoto in front, and they all wave, grab each of their remotes and switch to the channel. When you order, you get a 3 inch BMN plushie of any mascot you want. Playplace The playplace is very large. It has walls with paintings of BMN, and stickers stuck on the walls by kids who went to the playplace. It has a pink and white shoe cubby, dubbed the "Sneaker Keeper", where children put off their shoes. There is also a sign with the rules on it, that said "Muffin's ways to play" in the Orange Juice font that say the following, with Muffin on it talking with a speech bubble: "Hi friends, I'm Muffin, and this is my way to play! '' ''1. Always be a friend! Help a kid out when they're down! 2. No shoes on equipment. Always leave them in the keeper! 3. Play it safe! Always be careful. We here don't want anyone hurt! 4. Kids aged 4 to 10 can play! Parents can, too! 5. No food on playplace equipment! 6. Put easily lost items in your shoes so they won't get misplaced or stolen. 7. Have fun!" In the playplace, there are tubes kids can crawl in, a slide with a tall sign with Bub on it saying "Don't climb on the slide!" in the Cookies And Creak font, swings, a large ball pit, a giant aquarium, and monkey bars. In seating areas, there are tables with mini televisions, like the interior. Chairs are BMN character themed, specifically Blue Moon JR mascots. Library In another room, there is a giant library with every genre of book under the sun, from Romance to Chapter Books. Adolescents are often seen here. Arcade In another room, there is a giant arcade which has navy blue walls and a matching carpet with Noir Network logo carpet art. It has air hockey and various arcade games, where you can earn tickets to buy prizes. There is also a claw machine you can win BMN plushies with. Pokemon game soundtrack plays throughout the room. Staff uniforms Female Female workers at the restaurant tba Menu Breakfast * Eggs * Bacon strips * Pancakes (comes in filling, too. i.e: chocolate, fruit, etc. Also typically themed as BMN mascots) * Donuts (heart, star, rectangle or circle shaped) * Character themed waffles * Blini (also typically themed as BMN mascots) * Sugar cereal * Scrambled eggs * Bagels * Biscuts * Breakfast burrito Lunch * Sandwhiches (tuna, ham, turkey, cheese) * Any kind of soup * Macaroni and cheese * Spaghetti * Garlic bread * Fruit salad * Noodles * Seafood dish * Pizza (any kind) * Macaroni and Cheese * Turkey and corn *Sushi * Chinese food Dinner Appetizers * Salad * Fruit salad * Soup * Any type of fondue * Shrimp/crab cocktail * Nachos * Cheesy rolls * Crunchy dippers (crunchy items like pieces of baguette and vegetables served with a few dips) * Mozzarella sticks * Chips and salsa/guacamole * Sushi * Cheese Bread with dipping sauce * Garlic knots * Bread and butter * Cracked crab Main course * Pasta with cheese * Mac and cheese * Lasagna * Ravioli * Pasta with tomato sauce * Spaghetti with meatballs * Cheese pizza * Pepperoni pizza * Vegetable pizza * Chicken pizza * Elmo pizza * Turkey * Chicken * Tacos * Burritos * Enchiladas * Shrimp * Cod * Salmon * Dover sole * Fish and chips * Burger (cheese, ham, chicken, turkey) Sides * Cookies * Cupcakes * Donuts * Frozen yogurt * Assorted Candies * Candy bowl * Chocolate * Pie slice * Pudding cup * Ice cream * Sundae (chocolate, caramel, strawberry, sprinkles) * Small cup of oreos * Popsicle * Assorted candies * Candy pizza * Chocolate pizza * Custard tarts * Coffee jelly * Sata Andagi * Chinsuko *Dango * Dakifuku * Hanabiramochi (New Year's exclusive) *Icebox Cake * Cham Cham * Éclair Beverages (sold at any time) Breakfast * Coffee (any) * Iced tea * Milk * Chocolate milk * Water * Milkshake (any) * Tea (any) Lunch * Fruit juice (any) * Milk * Water * Soda (any) * Flavored water * Milkshake * Sparkling water Dinner * Soda * Milkshake * Water * Beer (any, for adults) * Flavored water * Milk * Fruit juice * Iced tea * Sparkling water